Scotch
by Tango no Deshi
Summary: Un caso algo hilarante, un hermano decidido a cebarse con el débil de la cadena alimenticia Holmes y un Sherlock desaparecido en combate por su propio pie.


**Buenas! Después de muchos litros de té y más bolsas de regalices de las que me gustaría poder admitir, por fin lo he terminado!**

**Lo primero y ante todo Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Familia Holmes" del foro "221B Baker Street".**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada salvo las erratas y los fallos gramaticales, ésos son todos míos.**

**Espero que lo disfruten:**

**Att:TnD.**

* * *

**Scotch:**

Aún no eran ni las seis de la mañana y John Watson ya se había visto arrastrado fuera de su cómoda cama por su emocionado compañero de piso quién, al grito de "Un caso, John ¡Un caso!" ,le había sacado a empujones de entre las sábanas. Así que ahí estaba él, poco más de media hora después, en el lujoso saloncito de un club de caballeros de alta sociedad británico, en la otra punta de Londres con respecto a su apartamento, sorbiendo desdeñosamente el café tamaño familiar que le había traído Lestrade del Starbucks más cercano tras apiadarse de su cara de zombie somnoliento con una risita comprensiva, todo esto mientras murmuraba frases entre dientes como "el porqué de que los asesinos no pudiesen mantener sus instintos homicidas dentro del horario de oficina, tal y como hacían el resto de personas".

Ante el dispositivo policial desplegado en la sala se encontraba el cadáver de un varón blanco, de unos cuarenta años bien llevados, con el pelo castaño cortado ralo para disimular una incipiente calvicie; su traje, claramente de diseñador y bien planchado con raya diplomática, era de un gris marengo que denotaba un aire de hombre de negocios. Sería un hombre muy bien parecido si no hubiera sido por el enorme agujero que presentaba encima de la ceja izquierda y le desfiguraba completamente su simétrico rostro, llenándolo de sangre seca.

Sherlock revoloteaba alrededor del cuerpo como un ave carroñera en busca de pistas para esclarecer lo ocurrido, examinando puntos inconexos de la escena con su pequeña lupa rectangular. John juraba que podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro funcionar a la velocidad de la luz, produciendo un repiqueteo digno del más potente de los ordenadores del mundo a pleno rendimiento.

-La víctima se llamaba James Griffin. - Comenzó a decir el ID - Era un magnate escocés del whisky. Al parecer venía por aquí frecuentemente. El encargado lo encontró cuando revisaba el lugar para comprobar que no quedaba nadie a la hora de cerrar.

-Este hombre no lleva muerto más de tres o cuatro horas. - Intervino el consultor. - A juzgar por su aspecto y vestimenta, diría que estaba aquí por negocios, pero no veo ningún maletín ni nada que indique la presencia de documentos, información o dinero. La aventura amorosa queda descartada ya que, a pesar de no llevar alianza, apenas lleva colonia o aftershave, a demás de que una mujer en un sitio así llamaría demasiado la atención. -Continuaba deduciendo a la vez que registraba el cadáver con sus manos enguantadas en látex blanco. - Lleva la cartera, el móvil, el talonario… -Se interrumpió al sacar un pequeño sobre color crema del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. En él se podía ver escrito con una impecable caligrafía: Mr. Holmes.

Los dos hombres se acercaron a él para ver qué era lo que había dejado mudo al famoso detective. Al observar por encima de su hombro ambos abrieron los ojos hasta casi salírseles de las cuencas y echar a rodar por la moqueta.

Sherlock fue el primero en recobrar la compostura, se levantó y comenzó a buscar el móvil por los bolsillos de su abrigo. Al verlo moverse, John salió de su estupefacción y comenzó a asimilar la información.

-Sherlock… -Le llamó el médico.- Ese sobre… ¿Va dirigido a ti? –Preguntó, señalando con un breve ademán hacia la mano dónde el interpelado sostenía el objeto.

-No seas idiota, John. No soy el único Holmes en la ciudad. –Le respondió sin siquiera mirarle, pulsando teclas en su teléfono. Tras un breve minuto sonó una alarma de mensaje. –Bien, vámonos. –Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

El ex militar echó a correr para alcanzarle tras despedirse de la gente de Scotland Yard.

Cuando estuvieron ya en calle, y tras ver que el menor no daba muestras de explicarle lo sucedido, comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué narices pasa, Sherlock? ¿Si no es para ti, para quién es ese sobre? ¡¿Sherlock?!

El aludido se giró para encararlo.

-Tengo que hacer un par de cosas con relación a este caso. Quédate aquí y espera. -Dicho esto, se inclinó para robarle un fugaz beso. Cuando se separaron, John empezó a mirar hacia todos los sitios como un poseso para comprobar que nadie los hubiera visto, mientras que el otro echaba a andar calle abajo con naturalidad. Al blogger le importaba un comino la opinión de la gente, pero no soportaba darles la razón, por eso, a pesar de llevar ya un par de meses con el joven detective, procuraba que nadie los viese. Sus nervios no aguantarían los comentarios de sus conocidos en St. Barts o la policía, empezando por el cabeza hueca de Anderson haciéndose el "entendido e intelectual detective" con respecto al tema (si es que alguna vez ponía a funcionar su artrítica neurona lo suficiente como para articular una pulla mínimamente hiriente…)

Con un suspiro de resignación se apoyó en la pared de ladrillo más cercana, justo en el momento en el que un, ya muy bien conocido, coche negro paraba delante suya. Se empujó con las manos en el muro para separarse y caminó hasta el coche, abrió la puerta y se metió dentro sin mediar palabra.

En el interior estaba Anthea pegada, como siempre, a su teléfono móvil. Que novedad…

-Buenos días, Anthea. –Saludó el médico, recostándose en el cómodo asiento. Ella apenas levantó la vista de la pantalla y articuló un escueto "hola" antes de devolver su plena atención al pequeño aparato.

Quince largos y silenciosos minutos después, el coche entraba en un enorme terreno cercado. En la verja de la entrada se podían leer claramente las iniciales: MH.

John tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que uno de los secuestros del hermano de Sherlock lo llevaba a su mismísima casa.

El chófer paró justo enfrente de la puerta principal y el médico salió del coche para encaminarse al elegante porche. La puerta se abrió nada más puso un pié en el primer escalón, y por ella salió el mayor de los Holmes en mangas de camisa. Miró el reloj: las ocho menos cuarto.

-Buenos días, Doctor Watson.

-Buenos días, Mycroft ¿A qué se debe tan temprana necesidad de hablar conmigo? - Inquirió con algo de sorna.

-Creo que será mejor que entremos. –Y sin más se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el hall, dejando la puerta abierta. John subió los escalones que le quedaban y siguió al otro hombre al interior de la vivienda, cerrando la puerta tras él.

La sala que lo recibió era amplia, con una suntuosa alfombra de tonos apagados que combinaba a la perfección con la oscura madera del mobiliario visible. Había tres arcos de medio punto delineados en escayola blanca con sobrios relieves: el primero daba a un largo pasillo con una de las paredes llena de vidrieras que iluminaban en tonos cítricos las puertas del lado opuesto, el segundo arco mostraba el pie de una imponente escalera de caracol tallada en la misma madera que los muebles, y el tercer arco se abría a un espacioso salón decorado en relajantes sedas azules. En este último encontró a Mycroft, quién se estaba sirviendo una taza de lo que parecía English Breakfast con leche de un servicio de té para dos colocado en la mesa baja de café del centro de la sala, sentado en uno de los amplios y esponjosos sillones. Se encaminó hacia él y se sentó en el sillón opuesto, encarándolo para poder hablar con él sin descoyuntarse el cuello en el proceso.

-¿Quieres? –Le preguntó, levantando la vista de la tetera.

-No, gracias. Ya he tomado suficientes estimulantes por hoy. –Respondió, alzando una mano para rechazar cortésmente la taza.

-Como quieras… -Contestó el otro, incorporándose en su asiento.

-¿Qué pasa, Mycroft? Porque dudo mucho que me hayas mandado buscar a las siete y media de la mañana a una escena del crimen únicamente para disfrutar de mi compañía durante tu té matinal…

-Veo que los modales de mi hermano son bastante contagiosos…

-Los modales van a conjunto con los horarios… -Ante esto, Mycroft levantó levemente la comisura de su boca a modo de sonrisa.

- He sido informado de que esta mañana ha aparecido el cuerpo de James Griffin. Toda una lástima, era uno de los pocos hombres con los que se podía mantener una charla decente en toda Inglaterra.

-¿Le conocías? –Inquirió sorprendido el médico.

-Por supuesto que lo conocía. Por eso Sherlock me ha mandado ese mensaje esta mañana. Dice que ha encontrado un sobre que me vincula al escenario del crimen. -Hizo una pequeña pausa para que su interlocutor procesase los hechos mientras él bebía elegantemente de su taza de porcelana blanca.- Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué le pasó? No era una persona muy conflictiva, y su único adversario en el mercado del whisky era Dane O'Donoghue, un irlandés que dudo pueda dar dos pasos sin ayuda de un bastón debido a su…voluminosa, masa corporal. –Hizo un leve énfasis en el adjetivo utilizado para que quedase claro el punto.- ¿Estás seguro de que no se tropezó por accidente? -John lo miró con cara de no estar entendiendo la pregunta ni por asomo.

-Tropezarse… En una moqueta totalmente lisa… - Replicó sin mucha convicción.

-No lo descartes tan rápido. Yo he visto a ese hombre tomarse una sola copa de su propio whisky y no ser capaz de llegar derecho hasta esa puerta. –Comentó, señalando con un ademán el vano de una puerta a sus espaldas. – Podía ser un gran orador, pero su torpeza natural se veía drásticamente incrementada con cada gota de alcohol que ingería. –Añadió con una leve risa. - ¿Mirasteis que no tuviera un cordón del zapato desatado o algo similar?

-Pues… La verdad es que no, pero… Supongo que tampoco lo vimos como una potencial causa de la muerte… -Balbució no muy convencido.- ¿Cuándo dices que fue la última vez que lo vistes?

-Ayer por la tarde. Sobre las nueve y media, para ser más exactos. Quedamos para una pequeña reunión de negocios después de cenar. El Sr. Griffin era mi proveedor personal de whisky, al que soy un gran aficionado. De ahí el sobre: en él iba la lista con la orden de pedido exacto que le había encargado, ya que no puedo negar que soy muy exigente con los licores.

-Eso sí que tiene sentido…

-¡Por supuesto que lo tiene! - Rió – Y te diré algo más: seguro que encontráis un vaso con restos de algún licor fuerte debajo de uno de los muebles, a demás de una marca de goma de zapato en uno de los talones de su calzado o un cordón desatado o algo similar…

-En ese caso lo mejor será que vaya a comprobarlo al escenario ahora mismo. – Dijo John, apoyándose en los brazos del sillón para levantarse.

-Por supuesto… - Respondió el Holmes, levantándose y guiando a su invitado hasta la puerta principal. – El coche le llevará hasta allí.

-Sí, claro, el coche… Casi que prefiero volver andando. –John no podía negar que Mycroft Holmes y todo lo relacionado con él lo intimidaban demasiado, y hacían que quisiese salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, y por su propio pie a ser posible.

-Insisto. Es demasiado temprano como para recorrerse medio Londres a pie.

-Precisamente porque es temprano prefiero ir caminando. – Se giró para encarar a su interlocutor (¿Se había cambiado de camisa? ¿Cuándo se había cambiado de camisa? ¡Pero si hacía un momento llevaba otra distinta!)

-Está bien, como quiera, Dr. Watson. – Dijo yendo hacia la puerta, que todavía estaba abierta. – Esta luego. – Y la cerró.

John bajó los cuatro escalones del porche y cruzó el camino de tierra que salía de la propiedad hacia las grises calles del Londres de primera hora de la mañana, con sus coches, sus peatones apresurados, su ambiente húmedo y frío…

Durante la caminata sacó su móvil y envió un mensaje a Sherlock.

-**Si lo que querías era librarte de ver a tu hermano, lo has conseguido. Voy al escenario. JW**

Para cuando llegó a la escena del crimen eran las diez y media pasadas. Entró en el edificio y se encaminó hacia el saloncito. Una vez allí se arrodilló comenzó a buscar debajo de cada pieza de mobiliario el dichoso vaso que le había comentado Mycroft que encontrarían.

A la hora del almuerzo fue a una cafetería y apenas se pidió un sándwich antes de volver a su ardua tarea de búsqueda del supuesto vaso. Quería terminar aquello cuanto antes.

Tras levantar cada sillón, cojín, silla, mesa, mesilla, armario, taquillón y butaca de la sala, y cuando ya pensaba que dicho vaso no existía, lo encontró en la esquina más alejada del cadáver, oculto detrás de la pata de un sofá verde que a John le pareció lo más hortera que hubiera parido un diseñador en mucho tiempo. Efectivamente, tal y como había pronosticado el mayor de los Holmes, el vaso rezumaba un líquido ambarino que no podía ser otra cosa que whisky. Y de los fuertes, cabe añadir.

El médico entregó la prueba a los pocos agentes que quedaban del inmenso dispositivo policial desplegado esa misma mañana y se dirigió directo hacia St. Barts, donde se hallaban las pruebas del crimen y, por consiguiente, los zapatos de la víctima.

John miró su reloj: las cinco y veinte pasadas. ¿Dónde se habían llevado su día? ¡Él quería su día de vuelta! Apenas un momento antes estaba en su cama, cómodamente dormido y calentito ¡y sin saber cómo ya era media tarde!

Justo en el momento en el que salía a la calle notó el móvil virándole con un aviso de mensaje.

-**¿Encontró el vaso, Dr. Watson? MH**

Maravilloso. Le tocaba pasarse más de la mitad del día tirado en el suelo, haciendo la croqueta cual erizo, para encontrar un maldito vaso para que ahora Mr. Gobierno Británico Personificado le viniese a tocar las narices persiguiendo sus avances en una investigación de la cual, se supone sólo conocía a la victima porque le vendía Whisky… ¡Si seguro que lo ya lo sabía todo! Pero claro, sabía que la manera más rápida de molestar a Sherlock era a través de él, así que le tocaba al buen doctor tragar con las niñerías de uno y otro Holmes. Y ese día en particular apenas había dormido la mitad de las horas prudentes para un ser humano, de modo que estaba cada vez más cansado, lo que derivaba en su creciente humor de perros.

-**Sí, Mycroft, encontramos el vaso. JW**

John juraba que aquel mensaje exudaba condescendencia y paciencia forzada por los cuatro costados.

Se encaminó al hospital, donde vio los zapatos y la nítida marca de goma en el talón del mocasín izquierdo de cuando, presumiblemente, la víctima se tropezó con su propio pie gracias a la cogorza que se había pillado de su propio producto. Él se lo guisó y él se lo comió (o, más exactamente, se comió la mesa).

Le explicó a Molly, allí presente, lo que había encontrado para que lo pusiera en el informe forense y se marchó de allí. Ya eran las siete y apenas quedaba algo de luz en las calles.

Camino de la calle, le envió un mensaje a Sherlock.

-**Caso resuelto. ****Vuelvo a Baker St. desde St. Barts. Tu hermano es peor que un grano en el culo cuando se lo propone. JW**

Pero al llegar a la calle, el mismo coche de esa mañana le estaba esperando. Por lo que parecía, ese día Mycroft se estaba esforzando con toda su voluntad.

Se subió al coche donde, la misma Anthea de esa mañana, le quitó el móvil que aún llevaba en la mano y devolvió la atención al suyo propio sin mediar palabra. John ni se molestó en discutir con la mujer: sabía que era un caso perdido. En vez de eso, se recostó en el asiento de cuero del carísimo automóvil y disfrutó todo lo que la incomodidad que éste le producía le permitió.

Cuando el coche se paró, el médico abrió los ojos para descubrir que volvía a encontrarse en la inmensa casa de Mycroft. Fantástico…

Salió del coche y subió los escalones del porche como si fuese su propia casa. Al llegar al umbral, el dueño de la casa abrió la puerta y se apartó, invitándolo a entrar (¿Se había vuelto a cambiar de camisa? ¡¿Pero ese hombre cuantas camisas tenía y se ponía al día?!).

-Bueno, Dr. Watson, al parecer no ha necesitado de mi hermano para resolver este caso. –Comenzó a hablar el Holmes, mientras conducía a John al mismo salón que aquella mañana, donde ahora ardía un acogedor fuego en la elegante chimenea de la sala.

-Supongo que un accidente no es precisamente un gran caso, ¿no? – Respondió en tono neutro, a la vez que se sentaba en el sillón que había ocupado por la mañana. – Mycroft, seamos sinceros, si quisieras saber cosas del caso de tu proveedor de licores no me habrías traído aquí, sino que habrías conseguido el informe del propio Lestrade.

-Supongo que me has cogido… -Declaró, sin el más mínimo atisbo de parecer contrariado por el descubrimiento de su acompañante, sino más bien como si se lo esperase. Se acercó a John y le tendió un vaso con el mismo líquido ambarino que contenía el otro hallado en la escena del crimen. – ¿Por James? – Dijo, alzando el vaso para proponer un "brindis" en honor al propietario de la marca de whisky que estaban a punto de degustar.

-Por James. – Levantó su propio vaso en señal de conformidad antes de que ambos dieran un trago.

-Bien, la verdadera razón por la que está aquí es que le debo una a mi hermano desde que me robó mi acreditación para aquel caso en Baskerville. Él coge mis cosas sin permiso, y yo le cojo a usted, Dr. Watson, para devolvérsela. Así que, mientras esperamos a que mi querido hermano se dé cuenta de dónde está usted y venga a buscarlo, ¿Por qué no me cuenta algo acerca de esos rumores que circulan por Scotland Yard sobre Sherlock y usted, doctor? – Inquirió Mycroft con un destello de regocijo en sus facciones.

Desde luego, John odiaba el whisky desde aquel día: el whisky había comunicado a Mycroft con el caso, el whisky había provocado el propio caso al emborrachar al Sr. Griffin y provocar su muerte, y ahora el whisky era lo único que le acompañaba ante la perspectiva de una velada con el Tribunal de la Inquisición Mycroft. Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga…


End file.
